Mirror, Mirror
by Wolfwitch
Summary: Snow White thought that she had killed her stepmother, but the woman was saved. Years later, her young daughter Litany is back at court with vague plots of revenge. Vague plots that will be interrupted when she's ordered to help the Queen.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: This was written during classes and I never actually thought that I'd finish it. I owe this all to a very good friend of mine who is also a wonderful author. This story was her going away present since she's moving away and I may never see her again (Though I hope I do). She's the one who made me write more, even a sequel since she wanted to see more of the characters. I hope you like it, please R&R!

~The Wolfwitch

****

Mirror, Mirror

Mirror, mirror, on the wall

Who's the fairest of them all?

Who's the belle of every ball?

And, pray tell, how will she fall?

For every dog has her day

Or, at least, that's what they say

Beauty can only decay

Only what's inside will stay.

Mirror, mirror, crystal clear

Show to me her every fear

Show me now what she holds dear

And her every secret tear

Help me show her to be free

Not caring what others see

Not just to seem, but to be

To make her existence happy.

* * *

Litany closed the huge leather-bound book, letting her hand rest on the cover for a bit. No title marred the smooth black surface, but then again, it didn't need one. The first page inside bore the title, a simple inscription, "The Book of Reflections", followed by a brief note in the same precise handwriting: "She who holds the mirror sees the soul". Litany liked the title; the first Mirror Witch's little joke. All of her descendants had the same wry sense of humour, letting them make fun of lives too often lost in the service of their power.

For 13 generations, the house of Thaline had survived passing secrets down from mother to daughter, guarding the realm and watching over women. Litany was the last and so far the only surviving member of the proud family. The role she now occupied was a terrible burden, especially since she had come to it so young. Her fingers stroked the cool surface of the hand mirror she held, preparing for her spell.

"Mirror, mirror, smooth and bright,

Show me my step-sister Snow White."

The mirror's surface rippled, finally giving the young woman her first good look at the queen who had murdered her mother. The Witch's honey brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she eyed the woman she wanted to kill.

The House of Thaline had barely escaped the thrice-damned queen! Proud lady Anaya, Snow White's stepmother, had only survived because of the love of one man. Her husband's faithful companion, Lord Eoin of Sunfield, had fallen deeply in love with her and had rescued her when everyone thought her dead. He had taken care of her and had the best physicians money could buy come to her side when she was dying and then crippled. He had helped her through a difficult pregnancy and juggled his time between his court duties and helping to raise their young daughter. Litany had grown up watching her mother fading like a flower wilting under winter's harsh wind, only perking up when Lord Eoin was there and, as the girl grew older, visits became less frequent. When the king finally died, the sadness at his passing killed the crippled queen who really had loved him. On her deathbed, she gave her mirrors and the family task that had caused her death to a daughter barely 10.

Now, nearly 8 years later, Lord Eoin was introducing his daughter to high society. Litany would be presented to her stepsister's court. Watching the image of the queen, the young woman smiled, fiddling with a lock of her golden hair speculatively. The two couldn't be more different, even without the 30 some years of age difference. While the queen had skin white as snow, hair black as soot, etc, etc, Litany looked just like her mother (and all of Thaline's women, come to think of it) with golden hair eyes and even tan-gold skin. Her lineage would be immediately obvious, throwing the court into a lovely state of disarray.

"The Witch is dead, long live the Witch," She laughed. Getting up, she placed the book in her traveling chest, putting her mirror over it.

"Mirror, mirror, smooth and bright,

Hide this precious book from sight," she ordered, closing the chest and locking it. The key she put on a chain around her neck, hiding it under her clothes. Donning her crimson cloak, she strode out of her room, down to the waiting carriage.

It took a full week to get from Thaline Manor to the royal palace. Every few hours, the carriage had to stop due to some magical barrier or spell meant to protect young Lady Thaline's privacy and to keep the Mirror Witches' domain a secret. The spells recognized their Mistress when she called to them, however, and let her pass. It was still annoying, but it provided Litany amusement during the otherwise dull voyage.

When they finally arrived, Lord Eoin himself was there to greet his daughter. They hadn't seen each other in a long while, so both were overjoyed.

"Lita! You resemble your mother more every day," he exclaimed, embracing her. She smiled, hugging him back.

"You always say that, Father," she laughed, "but I'm sure that mama never looked this tired after a simple carriage ride. You forget, I can see her in my mirrors even though she could never see herself." He nodded, frowning a bit.

"I'm sorry, dear, you really don't seem tired, so I didn't realize what a stress the trip must have been. Be careful, Litany," he then cautioned, lowering his voice so that not even the retainers could hear. "Your mirrors and powers won't be appreciated here. Such comments could be dangerous." Litany smirked.

"Don't worry, Father dearest, I'll be good. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be shown to my rooms now." He smiled at her, some worry disappearing.

"Of course."

They crossed the courtyard, drawing stares from all around. Litany lifted her head proudly, enjoying the attention. Her father seemed less than pleased, though, making her hurry through, ushering the other people away. The only gaze that made the young Lady the least bit uncomfortable was the stare of one young noble man. She had the impression that she had seen him before. She wracked her memory to no avail and when she turned back to look at him again, her father hurried her on.

"Father?" she asked. "Do I know that young man? The one in white and gold." Then it hit her; White and gold were princes' colours. He had to be Snow White's son. She might have seen him in her mirrors, or just seen the resemblance he bore to his parents.

"Prince Merlan?" her father asked in surprise. "You might have seen him a few years back when the old King died. You were with me then." Litany nodded vaguely, not really remembering, which was odd. Her visits to her father were few and far between, so normally she remembered.

They entered the castle, walking down long stone corridors like the ones her mother had always described. Litany found them cold and forbidding, even with the tapestries that her father explained in detail. They finally arrived in front of the huge door that led to Litany's new chambers. She thanked her father quietly, entering and closing the door behind her. The rooms were as cold and ugly as the halls outside, but spacious enough. There were only a few arrow slits and candles assuring light in the room, but Litany was glad for this. She hated big windows and she was close enough to the ground that anyone could see in. Also, her work required darkness, most of the time, which would be easier in these conditions. She sighed, locking the door and undressing. She then slithered into bed, exhausted.

_She was looking out the huge window at the top of the tower at her father's castle. There was a boy down there who had been with Snow White when they had arrived. She leaned out to see him better, curious. Frowning, she climbed onto the window ledge to get a better view, leaning out the open window. Bad idea; the next thing she knew she was falling down, out of the tower with a scream. The boy looked up, green eyes widening. She shut her own eyes, not wanting to see the end. A pair of arms wrapped around her gently, the sound of beating wings surrounding her. "I've got you," a voice whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes, staring at the boy who was trying to keep them both in the air. A pair of snowy wings sprouted from his back and he was evidently struggling with both their weights._

She woke with a start, the angel's green eyes haunting her. Getting up, she stalked across the room and pulled on her clothes, still pensive. Looking around she frowned. Her trunks should've arrived by now… Ah yes, she had locked the door. Unlocking it, she peered outside, scowling. Her luggage had just been left there in the hallway. Brilliant. Cursing in a way that would make most ladies blush, she undertook the rough task of tugging the heavy chest into her room.

After accomplishing that, Litany unlocked and opened it and started rummaging through its contents. She didn't have a maid, due to her reclusive life, meaning that she now had to find a way to get into the impossible ball gown she was expected to wear on her own. "Why does women's clothing have to be so complicated?" she moaned, glaring at the dress. It was simple enough, compared to what most of the women would be wearing, but she still didn't see the point. She twirled the wine red velvet dress around with a snort. "I'm going to look like an overdressed doll," she laughed, setting it back down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The ball and the task

Just dressing took her an hour. Litany looked down at herself critically, wondering what she looked like in the dress before combing out her long golden hair. The downside to being a Mirror Witch was the fact that her powers blurred her reflection. Even though most who saw her told her she was quite lovely, she had no way of verifying this. This also meant that elaborate hairdos were out. Not that she'd wanted one anyway. Simple always made a better impression, standing out amongst the monstrosities of the other court ladies. Her mother had taught her this. She smiled at her mirror, watching the swirling colours wistfully. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked mockingly, not bothering to cast the spell for an answer.

"Lord Eoin of Sunfield and his daughter Lady Litany Thaline!" the chamberlain announced as Litany and her father into the ballroom. The Witch smiled haughtily down at the dumbstruck courtiers, looking very much like her mother. Nearly exactly like Lady Anaya, in fact. She nearly faltered when her eyes met the prince's, but she was able to catch herself in time. His gaze followed her through the room, trying to intimidate her and coming very close to succeeding. She didn't give in however, but mentally decided to give herself some kind of reward for going through this. As she curtsied to the royal family, she kept her golden eyes on him, returning his stare evenly.

As tradition dictated, her first dance was with her father. She was extremely glad for this since he was a wonderful dancer, good enough to cover her mistakes. She felt like she was floating. It would've been heaven if she hadn't felt the thrice-damned prince watching her every move. When the dance ended, she curtsied to her father and went withdrew, preferring to watch the second dance.

"May I have your next dance?" a cool voice asked hr from behind. She whirled around to face the prince. In her determination to ignore him, she had forgotten to track his movements. Of course, there was no polite way to turn down the Prince's invitation.

"Of course, you Highness," she answered, keeping her expression as cool and blank as a mirror's surface and her tone gentle. He nodded curtly, his own expression hostile. She wondered what was so important that he could only discuss it on the dance floor, away from prying ears. He seemed both nervous and angry with her, although she couldn't really fathom why. Maybe it was because of her lineage? It was the most plausible answer, yet it didn't seem right. This was puzzling.

When the third dance, a rather slow and stately waltz, started, he led her roughly to the dance floor and began the dance. Litany fumed silently at the treatment, but said nothing, trying to remain polite. As he held her in the dance, her dream flashed again in front of her eyes. She looked up at him in horror, golden eyes meeting green. She remembered the angel trying to help her with the same touch the prince now used to dance. Oh great, brilliant, sharding wonderful. The angel was Snow SHARDING White's son. Now she only had so figure out why she was dreaming about him, of all people, and as an angel no less. Sometimes she hated her life. Especially since the prince was rather handsome, in his own way.

"Can I know what all this is about?" she demanded dryly. "I despise being thrown about like this and you've been terribly rude to me."

"With reason," he answered brusquely. "You bear the same name as my mother the queen's step-mother, Lady Anaya Thaline. I've been sent to find out more about you."

"Well that's… honest," Litany noted, hiding an amused grin. He was surprising to her. She had always considered court games to be covert and back-stabbing, or so her mother had always warned her, yet here he was, less subtle than a mace. Every phrase she had heard uttered around her up to date could have many different meanings and connotations, yet here he was, telling her everything directly. It was sweet, she thought, but it could get him into trouble someday. She still didn't think that Snow White's mission was the only reason he was here, though. Litany let it go, though, she had better things to wonder about than why his high and mighty Highness hated her.

Honesty is the best policy," he told her airily. Would wonders never cease? He actually had a sense of humour?

"So, what do you want to know? I'm warning you, I'm not that interesting."

"Who was your mother? I wasn't aware that Lord Eoin was married." Ouch; predictable, but still not a question that Litany appreciated.

"That's because he isn't," she snapped. "I'm acknowledged as his daughter, but I'm born out of wedlock. Actually, Mother was still married, just not to Father. That's why I have her surname, not his." It wasn't something most would admit to and certainly not something society thought highly of, but if they were going for honesty, she'd play along. The prince raised a regal eyebrow at her.

"Uninteresting, you say? I'd like to see your idea of interesting, then!" Litany bit back a few choice remarks, none which were particularly polite, at this.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing," she told him sardonically.

"Amusing, no," he corrected. "Interesting, dangerous and definitely worth keeping an eye on, but amusing is a little harsh. The dance ended about then and he bowed curtly. "Goodnight, Lady Thaline. Enjoy the rest of the ball." He then left her to her own devices.

There were other dances, but none half as interesting as that one. She ended up being the one leaving confused dance partners behind after that. All through the night she felt his Highness' hostile gaze following her. Wouldn't he give it up already? She was extremely grateful when their Majesties retired for the night, letting the ball end. Litany eclipsed herself to her room, regaining her bed happily.

Her joy was short lived, however. She awoke an hour later with the same thrice-damned dream and a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Mirror, mirror… She wished the feeling would leave her. Getting up, she stumbled sleepily over to the mirror grateful for once about not being able to see her own reflection and began casting her spell.

Touching each side of the frame with her fingertips, she let a little magic flow into the reflective surface. Praying to whatever higher power who didn't like her family (although she suspected a personal grudge), she focused.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who's the fairest of them all?" she asked the mirror, the answer already nagging at her.

"The woman whose beauty shines most bright

Is our lovely queen Snow White," the mirror answered, its cool voice freezing the young Witch on spot for a moment. This couldn't be happening. That higher power must really, really hate her, she thought angrily. She half wanted to leave Snow White to her fate, but then the Call (and the higher power) wouldn't leave her alone (although she suspected that the Higher Power never would). It was a Mirror Witch's fate, the fate of most of Thaline's women.

Mirror, mirror… The answer always pointed to danger. Of course this meant that the Witch had to help whoever it pointed to. Besides helping the realm, she had to make sure that its women didn't stay empty husks, thinking only of their beauty and nothing else. Litany had the perfect plan, but it called for outside help. The dream nagged at her almost as badly as the Call, though. Something about it seemed… familiar. She'd ask the mirror later. Right now, she had trouble to organize. Pacing over to where she had left her still half packed chest, she went through it and found the money her father gave her for the upkeep of Thaline Manor. There always was a little left over for unexpected expenses. Counting the coins carefully, she surreptitiously left the castle.

"So I jest 'ave ta try an' kill the Queen? An' fail?" the young woman asked Litany skeptically.

"Exactly," the Witch confirmed. "You're going to be a nice little distraction. I don'' want them paying too much attention to my comings and goings or lack thereof. It's that simple." The assassin sighed, shaking her head at her employer.

"'Ow much are ya gonna pay fer this job?"

"That depends on how well you do," Litany replied. "I'll add 3 gold coins to your salary per attempt you pull off without getting caught. If you are, I'll get you out discreetly, so don't go squealing on me. I'll deny knowing you and I have ways of getting even." The assassin was one of the people in her service that her father didn't know about. She had proved her worth to the Lady several times over the years.

"Yah, yah, I know, t's always the same. I'll see the cash up front, if ya please." Litany took 9 gold coins out, jingling them in front of her employee. The young woman's eyes flashed greedily and she grinned. "Don'cha worry, M'lady," she promised. "I'll do the job an' do it well." Litany nodded.

"I'm counting on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Attempts, Queens and beauty

The first attempt happened sooner than Litany expected. She had been seated next to the prince at supper that night and had been trying very hard to ignore him without being rude. This was why she was extremely pleased when two arrows embedded themselves into Snow White's chair, right next to the queen's head. Prince Merlan leapt to his feet, racing towards where the arrows had come from. Litany let herself be dragged away by the crowd, schooling her face to seem as panicked as the other courtiers'. Snow White fainted, allowing everyone else hunt for her would be killer. Litany sighed. What an incapable little girl. She acted more helpless than a newborn. Herself, she would've hunted the assassin down without qualms. The Witch headed back toward her room to continue working on her spell. She found the prince on her way there. He hadn't seen anyone, but she wasn't surprised. She didn't hire incompetents, after all. He motioned her to come see him. For someone who supposedly hated her as much as she hated his mother, he liked talking to her an awful lot. "What is it this time?" she asked, abandoning the frightened look she had before.

"Watch your back," he ordered tersely. She laughed at this.

"I always do, your highness, why do you think I'm heading back to my room? I'm very paranoid. A lot more so than your lovely mother. I'm touched by your concern, though." He scowled ferociously at her.

"Paranoid, maybe, Lady Thaline, but not careful," he riposted. "Falling out windows doesn't happen to careful people." She looked up at him with unmasked surprise. He seemed angrier than usual, if at all possible, making her a little nervous about being alone with him.

"An what do you mean by that?" He smiled bitterly.

"Lady Thaline, pretending not to know what you did to me… That's even worse than pretending to be frightened. It doesn't suit you."

"Look, Prince Merlan, you're the one who was pontifying about honesty a while ago, you should know when someone is telling the truth. I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." She tensed, wishing that they weren't alone.

"Oh, but I think that you do," he crooned. "Don't you remember, Lady Thaline? At grandfather's funeral? I was at Sunfield Castle and suddenly someone screams. As I look up, there's a pretty little girl falling down at me. The next bit was instinctive. I caught you, my sweet, don't you remember?" His voice was dangerously soft. "You owe me your life." She shivered, trying not to look afraid.

"I owe you nothing." Then she looked at him curiously. "What are you, then. I just saw an angel."

"I'm a mess," he laughed bitterly. "Dominantly, I'm a doppelganger, someone who eats souls to shape-shift. Of course, there's a little shape-shifter mixed in there with some necromantic and compulsion powers with a tiny smidgen of healing. Just enough to send my life to hell and back." She lifted her chin haughtily.

"I don't see what your problems have to do with me."

"Oh but they have everything to with you," he purred. She glared at him, tired of his games and clichéd speech. "It's your fault I got these powers. I don't care what you've planned for my mother, my sweet, I'll never forgive you for that."

"My fault! My fault!" she yelled. "I've had enough of this slander, prince or no!" She whirled on her heel, trying to escape him, but he caught her arm, turning her back to face him.

"Goodnight, Lady Thaline and watch yourself," he growled before leaving. She nearly slapped him, but he was already on his way out. How typically male; he always had to have the last word. Fuming, she returned to her room and her spell.

Two more unsuccessful attempts were made on the queen's life. Each time the would be assassin got away and Litany got knowing glares from the prince. It got annoying after a while. The worst part was the friendship between their parents and the speculative looks their parents kept shooting at them when they were together. Of course, Merlan always behaved then. In private, he was ruder than ever and had taken the annoying habit of calling her 'my sweet'. Litany was beginning to be sure that a Higher Power hated her. Fortunately, she had nearly finished her spell.

It took her two weeks just to finish the sewing part of the spell, mostly because she had no more time alone. Merlan seemed to love hanging around and making her life miserable. Finally she stood back to admire her work. Then, picking up the royal purple dress, she whirled the room around with it, the mirror shards that decorated it reflecting every little ray of light in the room. She laughed merrily for the first time since she had gotten to the castle, spreading it back out on the bed.

"Mirrors, mirrors, shining bright,

Show physically their inner sight." She grinned as the shards dimmed, no longer reflecting the light and going nearly invisible. Only she would be able to see them and to see Snow White's true form. The spell needed only its last phase, now, then she could ship it off. She hadn't been sure that it would be ready before she left. Thinking of the dinner she had to attend that night made her wince. Another awful night of Merlan, his clichés and his half-masked threats. She had to admit, though, he was intriguing.

The second phase of the spell was easy. She quickly chanted the incantation that would hide the shards from sight and keep people from realizing what was happening.

"Mirrors, mirrors, dark as night,

Hide yourselves from people's sight

Let them only see Snow White

With their own strong inner sight." Sighing, she summoned the assassin and sat down.

"Ya called, M'lady?" the woman was sitting on the windowsill, discreet as always.

"Yes, thank you for being so prompt, Safia. I need you to deliver something for me. Bring it to the Queen without her knowing that it's from me." She motioned towards where the dress was.

"'M tellin' ya, M'lady, since I 'ired on with ya, I've only 'ad the oddest jobs." Litany just grinned, handing her the dress.

"She's just ordered a new one, so she shouldn't be suspicious. Intercept the real one." The assassin/delivery woman nodded, still giggling as she left the dark room with the spelled present.

Litany found herself enjoying the prince's company more than she had expected that night. Just the jealous glances she got from the other women around the table were priceless.

"What's so bad about being a doppelganger?" she finally asked her dinner companion mildly, her eyes still searching for the queen to no avail.

"Besides the fact that it involves eating souls, effectively killing my victim?" he asked bitterly in the same hushed tone she used.

"It doesn't, not necessarily," she answered airily. "You could just… well, borrow is the best term. Take a tiny bit of many souls. That way you could not only create new shapes but you also wouldn't hurt anyone." He gave her a thoughtful look, the hatred in his eyes dissipating a bit. Of course as Litany's luck would have it, that's when his mother made her entrance. She really was starting to hate that higher power back.

The crowd was in an uproar. Each and every one of them saw reflected their own perceptions and feelings about the queen. Not one of them saw something lovely, not one of them saw her for the woman she really was underneath. Then again, Litany mused, Snow White's entire life had been spent on her looks, not on her personality. Merlan's hand fastened on the Witch's wrist, tightening cruelly as he turned to her, his hatred back. He could see both images, the one of the mother he adored and the one the spell showed. "What have you done?" He demanded.

"Only what will ultimately help her," she hissed, disengaging her wrist and rubbing it. "One can never just rely on physical beauty. That would only bring pain."

"And being publicly shamed like this doesn't?" Her eyes flashed angrily, meeting his.

"Yes, it's a lot better than having to compete for the place of most beautiful woman in the realm." He drew back a bit, unsure. "My mother died a cripple and was in pain every second until she died, alone, reviled and abandoned. Those are my childhood memories, Merlan. Your mother tortured her because she couldn't see what Mother wanted to show her. History is written by the victors, you have no idea what really happened or why. Now I'm trying to show her the same lesson because she couldn't learn. Will I die for this as well?" She got up suddenly, enraged at the still screaming court. ""SHUT THE HELL UP!" she roared, obtaining immediate silence. Accusatory stares followed her movements as she strode up to the transformed and sobbing queen. "You get up and face them like a woman!" she ordered. "You lived in the woods like a hunted animal when they were lounging about in opulent castles and manors! You were learning how to keep house and were caring for 7 bachelors while they were learning what spoon to use on the second course! You are a hundred, no, a thousand times what they could ever be if they can't see that! Hell, If you can't see that, you deserve what you're getting!" Her eyes glittering, a fervent smile on her face, she lifted Snow White's chin up. "Mother knew that! Mother died because of that! If all they can see about you is your appearance, they don't deserve you as Queen! Mother tried to teach you that, tried to make you stronger. You could've fought off any one of her spells easily, but no, you had to be the victim! Live, don't just sit passively by while everyone makes decisions for you! You deserve respect for who you are, not for what you look like." Pausing, she glared at the furious crowd. "I could say this to almost anyone here!" she snapped. "The spell is in the dress, I'd like it back when you've finished with it, it took me two weeks to make it. Just remember that sometimes it's nice to know what others really think of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't think that I can stand a second more of your company. Good night." With that, she turned on her heel and headed back to her room.

"Errand girl, screwed up assassination attempts an' now I'm yer pers'nal page." The assassin smirked at her employer from across a serving of something or other filched from the kitchens.

"I am truly sorry, Safia," Litany apologized. "I just needed company and you're a lot better company than anyone else in this castle. I can't wait to be home." The other young woman laughed.

"Don'cha worry, M'lady, yer a better lunch mate than I c'd find in the taverns these days." She paused, looking at her food. "Cheaper an' better food, too." She grinned merrily. "The Lady-Witch an' the assassin-merc, what a pair o' friends we make!"

"Hear, hear," Litany raised her mug of the rough tavern ale her friend had brought. "Saf, we should do this more often! Next time at your place." A timid knock on the door interrupted the unusual companions. Safia leaped up to answer and nearly died laughing when she saw who was there.

"Lita, we got royal comp'ny, now!" she exclaims between gasps of laughter. She moved aside to reveal a blushing and confused Merlan.

"Lady Thaline?" he asked sheepishly. "Um, is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine." She ushered him in, grinning at her assassin friend. "Merlan, this is Safia Brightblade, my friend and employee. Saf, this is Prince Merlan." The two nodded to each other warily as the Witch introduced them.

"Ah, well, um, I came to apologize," the prince admitted. She grinned smugly at him, motioning to him to continue. "You completely threw the court off balance, you know? They're in total disarray, blaming each other for everything and anything, claiming ridiculous things about you…" Litany grinned.

"That was the general plan. I can go home now." He looked a bit hurt and smiled up at her pleadingly.

"Stay? Please, my sweet? I would miss our conversations. Besides, I'm interested in exchanging with other people who have magic and you're the only person I know." Safia nearly choked, trying hard to contain her laughter and failing badly.

"Maybe I will," the Lady answered gently, smiling at him. "The manor is quite lonely at times." She glared at the assassin who was still in the grip of hilarity.

Litany finished her entry in the Book of Reflections, smiling as she put her writing materials away. The court had changed since her little fit, although no one really trusted the Mirror Witch, much to Litany's delight. Women tried to be themselves, not just what others wanted them to be and Snow White had started to take a little more interest in the affairs of the kingdom. She had also nearly murdered the king when she found out about _his_ affair. Luckily for him, she was pretty forgiving. Still, he had been royally sorry. Merlan had gone back to his grumpy half-threatening self, still speaking in awful clichés and calling Litany 'my sweet', even in public now. Their truce had proved temporary. He still hadn't forgiven her and despite discussing magic with her quite a bit, he still tried to make her like miserable. It was cute, she thought. Life had gotten better. Maybe the higher power had decided that she needed a break.

****

End


End file.
